


Tomorrow is Tomorrow

by ajrushingaway



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Other, Out of context story, Trans Character, brothel mention, ftm character, implied nyphomanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajrushingaway/pseuds/ajrushingaway
Summary: Theo is informed that he is supposed to seduce someone in order to obtain information for his party. This may be a problem due to the fact that Theo made a promise to a new friend in order to help with his addiction to sex.





	Tomorrow is Tomorrow

Shaylin must have been able to tell that Theo had something on his mind. As soon as he came in Shaylin brought him a large glass of water and a promise that Velvet should be free soon. “Make yourself at home,” she said “I’m sure Velvet should be done in just a few moments.” Theo just nodded, handing her a silver piece before waiting near the curtains outside of Velvet’s room.

Brothels always had a distinct smell. Sweat and booze smells mostly, however this one always had a slight floral scent to it. Maybe there was some incense being burned just out of sight of where he sat. The man sighed nervously as he ran a hand through his thick red hair and took a long drink of the water. He knew he didn’t have to tell Velvet about what he had to do, but he felt like Velvet should know. It was odd to glance around at the beautiful workers and know he wasn’t allowed to see any of them. It was for his own good. He trusted Velvet on that.

After a short wait, a loud over blown moan came from Velvets room, followed a few moments later by a young man leaving the room looking happy as a clam. Just as the man leaves the room, Theo heard Velvet speak up.

“Come in darling, I can practically feel your nervous energy from here.” Came his light voice. Theo quickly stood to enter the room, pushing the curtains aside to see the man on his usual spot atop a mound of comfortable looking bedding, pillows, and blankets. Velvet had pulled the blankets up to cover his chest, which Theo could understand given his situation.

“Im sorry.. I uh.. I needed to talk..”

“Twice in one night darling? Whatever could be the matter?”

Theo placed himself on the floor next to the bed, his eyes on his lap where his pale hands were folded together. Given their agreement he didn’t want to do anything out of line. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts, wanting to be careful how he worded it. How does he explain to Velvet, who banned him from seeing the workers to help him with his sex problem that he is supposed to sleep with someone for information?

“I.. I have to do something tomorrow. To help my team…” He can practically feel those brown eyes gazing at him, making his throat go dry. “I am supposed to seduce someone for something..”

A moment of silence hung in the air, Theos eyes still on his hands like he was too ashamed to look up. Finally Velvet brakes it with a sigh.

“It only took about an hour for that. I’m sorry Theo.” Theo felt his chest sink. Velvet sounded disappointed almost, which only seemed to add to his shame.

“I-I want to keep in mind what you said...Because I know you are trying to help..” Theo didn’t dare look up in fear to see disappointment on the mans face “But I have to help my team. I’m sure there is another way I can do it… I just wanted to let you know…”

“I'm glad you let me know..”

More silence hung between them for a while, and theo debated just leaving before he did something stupid. Theo was stopped when gentle fingers began to run through his tangled mess of hair. Velvets nails making easy work of the mess. “Theo.. I know you have to do this but-”

“I’ll try and find another way... I promise…” Theo told him. He couldn’t help but lean into the gentle touch.

“I know you will.. I know..” Velvets voice was almost a calming coo as he idly traced circles in Theo’s hair. “You trust this man implicitly, and that’s not always a good thing. Theo you’re a wonderful person; if someone were to make you do something you don’t want to do because they can’t be bothered to come up with another way, they don’t deserve that trust.”

Theo thought a moment on the words before speaking softly. “I didn’t exactly tell him about what you and I talked about,” he admitted “he knows that’s just… How I usually deal with my problems..” He attempted to let off a small laugh, but sighed softly afterwards. He felt Velvet pat his head slightly then.

“That doesn’t make it okay. He should see its unhealthy and try to change it.”

A bit shyly he moved to take ahold of Velvets hand, ready to pull away if told so but instead was met with a gentle grasp. “I don’t think he realized it is unhealthy.. I didn’t even realize until a few weeks ago. I had to travel on a ship with my party.. When I didn’t have access to places like this… I realized how much it ran my life….”

“I know, but now you know and you should tell him too. You can’t torture yourself by allowing him to… to send you on these missions.” Velvet gave Theos hand a small squeeze, after he finished speaking.

It was odd to Theo that Velvet sounded genuinely worried for Theo. No pity worried, not angry worried just, worried. It was had for Theo to open up. Not to mention weird. He spent so many years with walls up yet.. With Velvet they just crumbled away. Theo felt safe to talk about what was happening. He didn’t know what it was about Velvet, but he was kind and gentle.. It made Theos heart flutter.

“Velvet..” Theo finally began to look up from his lap, “may I ask you something..?”

“Anything my darling. Right now? I’m here for you, and you only.”

“Is Velvet actually your name?”

Velvet laughed. A light, sweet laugh that made Theo blush. “That is a question with many answers dear. It’s a stage name, yes. However it has been argued that my real name is not my ‘real name’.”

“Well.. If you say it is your name,” finally theo looked up to meet the mans chocolate brown eyes with his own green ones “then that is all that matters.”

“Raymos..” The man replied with a small smile that Theo couldn’t help but return.

“It is a very nice name.”

“Why thank you, I picked it myself.” Raymos said softly as he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Theo’s forehead which took him by surprise. Theo’s pale skin and ears quickly turned into a light red blush. “If you are here asking for my consent, it is given but please, please consider what I have said. Perhaps you should think about who you put your trust in. A good way to know who a person truly is, is how they treat those beneath them. Observe how your fellows respond to him.”

Theo nodded and squeezed Raymos’ hand slightly. “I will… thank you…”

“You’re very welcome” Raymos withdraws his hand slowly “my dear, it’s getting late. You should get some sleep…”

“Ah… Right..” Theo gave the tan hand a soft kiss on the knuckles a soft kiss as he stood. “Sleep well Raymos.” Before theo could walk away the grip from Raymos tightened slightly, making theo stop.

“Theo.. This may be a bit too forward but.. Do you wish to spend the remainder of the night here? …. With me?”

Theos blush darkened but he smiled. “I think I would like that..”

“G-Good..” For a moment Theo could swear the man sounded nervous. “No dirty touching, yes?”

“Right.” Theo laughed softly. “Would you like to clean up first or..?”

Raymos laughed too. “Indeed I would. Could you… could you turn around for me to uncover and cross the room. I don’t want you to see the me that.. Isn’t me.” Theo nodded and quickly turned away with his eyes covered so the man could easily move away without Theo seeing. Theo felt the small rush of air as blankets moved and heard the soft footsteps of Raymos leaving the room.

The him that isn’t him. Theo knew Raymos wasn’t born a man, and he’s okay with that. He couldn’t help but wonder if Raymos didn’t like his body why he ran and worked in a brothel. Though Theo could always ask about that later since he was staying the night. Theo took a moment to carefully remove his corset and boots which he placed off to the side for morning but kept the rest of his clothes on. Usually he sleeps nude, it feels better that way, but he didn’t want to give Raymos the wrong idea or make Raymos think that Theo was going to pull something.

After awhile of waiting quietly and humming to himself Theo heard Raymos speak up from the bathroom as the door opened. “You can look now.”

Theo uncovered his eyes and smiled to the man. Raymos had changed into some comfortable looking pajamas, much like the ones he made for Faen but with much higher quality fabric.

“Feeling better now you are clean?”

“Much better darling.”

“Good.” Theo hummed a bit as he stood. “Do you usually sleep in here all night?”

That makes Raymos laugh. “Not usually. My room is to small for the two of us, I apologize. We’ll just have to sleep here, it’s clean enough.”

“I don’t mind.” Theo told him. He has slept on much messier sheets then these at his time on the Isle brothel. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Raymos to get comfortable before Theo laid beside him.

“Tomorrow is tomorrow..” Raymos spoke softly as he brushed some hair from theos face. “But for now, enjoy my company.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr under either stressedouttrans or the-ramble-corner


End file.
